Computing networks can be used for exchanging and storing data. Proper maintenance of infrastructures of computing networks can enable the infrastructures and networks to operate at full capacity and with limited interruption. Various computing tools exist for enabling system administrators to initiate, carry out, and monitor a variety of maintenance functions. Beyond standard maintenance, it is also important to monitor the health and status of the hardware and software resources of services provided by a computing infrastructure. Monitoring tools help ensure that repairs and updates are conducted and executed promptly by drawing the attention of system administrators and remediation programs. Monitoring tools also perform other useful functions, such as helping system administrators to reallocate resources, notify users, and make system configuration decisions.